Electronic tags are useful for in a variety of applications. Some electronic tags are connected to animals, such as livestock. These electronic tags are useful for a variety of reasons, including locating animals, monitoring animal activity, and detecting symptoms of an illness or disease (such as a lack of activity or appetite). Other electronic tags are connected or associated with various types of objects. For example, some electronic tags are used as part of a theft deterrence system (to deter a person from stealing equipment or merchandise), for locating misplaced devices (such as medical equipment in a health care facility), and for the tracking of lost or stolen items.
Electronic tags are sometimes used in harsh environments. For example, electronic tags attached to livestock are not only exposed to occasional scraping and bumping, such as against a wall, post, or other animal, but are also exposed to ultra-violet radiation, temperature variations, and moisture. As a result, electronic tags sometimes include a housing that provides protection to sensitive electronics.